


Catching A Monster

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is injured after facing a killer, but he can't remember what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the setup, so all the smut will come in later

He had been in a state of non-being for awhile now. How long, he couldn't tell. Time was fluid in the state he was in, drifting in and out of a semi-conscioussness. He could feel himself waking up, both physically and mentally. He was slowly becoming aware of his body again, the weight of his limbs, the soreness of his head. His thoughts stopped floating around so much and started stringing themselves into coherency.

Will couldn't remember much. He could hear the hollow noises of people talking and walking past his room, and the rhythmic beeping of a machine to his left. Why was he in the hospital? Will tried to think back, but his thoughts were muddled and confused. He remembered going to his classroom. But didn't he go somewhere else after that? A dull ache began to build behind his eyes. He let the thoughts dissipate. He opened his eyes tentatively. The fluorescent light hurt, so gingerly turned his head to the side. Doctor Lecter was sitting by his side.

"Nice to have you back with us, Will." He offered Will a warm smile.

"What happened?" Will managed, his voice coming out croaky. He tried to lift himself into a sitting position but was overwhelmed with dizziness and a dull ache on the left side of his chest. Hannibal put his hand firmly on Will's chest and guided him back down.

"You must remain still. You have lost a fair amount of blood, and have not yet fully recuperated."

Will closed his eyes and waited for his head to stop spinning.

"What happened?" he repeated weakly.

"You were attacked by Sebastian Krettsi. You've sustained a few serious injuries."

Will tried to grasp at his whirling thoughts. "Krettsi attacked me? Is he in custody?"

Hannibal's eyes darkened. "He is dead."

Will swallowed dryly. "Did I....?"

Hannibal said nothing, but his stoic silence spoke for itself. Will closed his eyes. He tried to recall what had happened. But everything was blank.

"I...I can't remember." He stammered.

Hannibal leaned forward in his chair. "You went to Krettsi's house. He anticipated your arrival and met you at the door. He stabbed you in the chest, puncturing your lung, and in your thigh. You shot him. You managed to phone the police before you fainted from lack of blood."

Will tried to remember what Doctor Lecter was telling him, but no memories surfaced.

"I think I lost time."

"Or," Hannibal suggested, "You are simply blocking the experience. Both are plausible explanations."

Will licked his cracked lips. "Can I have a glass of water?"

Hannibal reached for the button beside Will's bed and rose him up into a sitting position. He filled a paper cup with water from the salmon colored water pitcher provided. Will took the cup gratefully and sipped at the tepid water.

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Hannibal said, sitting back in his chair.

"When can I go home?"

"Three days from now. You will not be able to do much moving, I'm afraid. You will also need to have a physical therapist when your leg fully heals. The gracilis muscle was severed."

Will snorted. "I think I can manage."

"Will," Hannibal said sternly. "If you expect to make a full recovery, you have to make sure you properly handle your injury, elst you walk with a limp the rest of your life."

"Physical therapy..." Will stammered, "will consist of a stranger watching me and giving me condolences about my injury and-" Will paused briefly, " _touching_ me."

Hannibal sat and looked hard at Will. Will refused to meet his gaze. After a few moments of silence he spoke.

"Very well. But your condition must be monitored. This presents a problem, since you live alone."

"What do you suggest?" Will asked, bringing the cup to his lips.

"I suggest you stay at my house until you've fully recovered."

Will shook his head automatically. "My dogs-"

"Would be taken care of. Fed and let out twice a day."

Will still looked unconvinced. Hannibal continued.

"You would stay in my guest bedroom. Your meals will be provided. The only thing you will be responsible for is getting better."

He smiled. Will returned the smile fleetingly.

"I- I just don't know."

"Well I do know. I do not mean to seem commanding, but I must insist."

Will's eyes skittered to Hannibal's quickly before flitting away. He hesitated, but gave a small nod, showing his consent. Hannibal stood and buttoned his jacket.

"I will prepare the arrangements. In the meantime, you must rest."

Will nodded again and watched as Doctor Lecter left the room. He finished his water and set the cup to the side. Will sighed, wincing at the pain it caused in his chest. His hand went under the thin sheet and felt the bandages on his chest. He then trailed to his inner thigh, feeling the wound there. He tried again to remember, but to no avail. Will's eyes felt heavy. He closed them and waited fo sleep to take him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries to make himself at home

Hannibal opened the door so that Will could wheel himself into the foyer. He felt so big and intrusive in the wheelchair, but crutches were not an option due to his chest injury. He technically shouldn't even be wheeling himself around, but his pride wouldn't allow himself to become completely dependent. Hannibal closed the door behind them and led him through a quietly tasteful living room into a hallway. He walked slowly beside Will. As his arms worked the wheels, the knife wound in his chest burned and made his left arm tremble. He tried to control his labored breathing, but he knew that Hannibal could hear his struggle for air. At least the man was kind enough to pretend he didn't notice.

They stopped outside of a closed door. Doctor Lecter twisted the doorknob and let Will enter first. The room was dark and spacious. Hannibal went to the far end of the room and opened the black curtains. Pale light illuminated Will's surroundings. The maroon room was elegantly trimmed with heavy cream, giving the room a grand, luxurious feel. The bed was large, yet still seemed insubstantial in the open space.

"This is..." Will began, eyes roaming his surroundings, "This is beautiful."

  
Hannibal smiled at him from the window, the light silhouetting his lean body. 

  
"I can't believe you let guests stay here." He complimented, rolling towards the bed.

  
"I do not let guests stay here." Hannibal answered, watching Will's progress. "This is my personal bedroom." 

  
Will stopped. Was he going to be sharing a room with Hannibal? He allowed himself a quick look at Hannibal's face. As always, it was cool and absolutely in control, showing no outward emotion. Doctor Lecter must have seen the slight panic on Will's face because he added,

  
"The guest rooms I have are upstairs. Do to your injuries, you will stay in my room, and I will take one of the others."

"Oh." Will could feel himself blushing. "I'm sorry..."

  
"There is nothing to be sorry about, Will." Hannibal soothed, walking to the ornate dresser. He sat his hand down on the polished wood and looked at Will.

"Your clothes have been brought here already. Shirts and trousers in the first two drawers, under garments in the bottom."

Will blushed further, knowing that Doctor Lecter had been handling his clothes. Hannibal seemed unperturbed. He floated towards the door.

"I will leave you to get settled in. Dinner will be at seven. Do not hesitate to call for me if you need something."

Hannibal closed the door, leaving Will in the room alone. He took a shuddery breath and wheeled over to the window. The view was lovely, the snow in the backyard unblemished and sparkling. Everything in the room was pristine, offering little insight to who Hannibal was. No personal mementos, no photographs. Sentiment seemed to hold little importance to the man. Will checked out the adjoining bathroom, which was just as elegant (was it even possible for a bathroom to be elegant?) as the bedroom. He looked at his watch. 5:49. A shower might be a good idea. His hair was slightly damp from exerting the energy to move the wheelchair.

Will got a pair of freshly laundered clothes from the drawers and started the shower. He stood from the chair on his right leg. He realized he couldn't lift the leg more than a few centimeters up. He also couldn't put any weight on it without his thigh burning. Will awkwardly hopped to the shower. The shampoo smelled delicious. _Is that what Hannibal's hair smells like?_  his mind asked. He pushed the thought away almost as quickly as it came. The water felt wonderful on his aching joints. He could have stayed in there for hours, but his leg was beginning to tremble from holding his body up. He shut off the water and grabbed a towel.

  
A chair had been removed so that Will's chair could fit at the table. The dish Hannibal served was absolutely perfect, as always. Everything was  seasoned expertly, the meat tender. Will had to make a conscious effort not to wolf his food down. It was such a nice change from hospital food. Hannibal wiped his lips pristinely with a napkin before asking

"I trust your accommodations are satisfactory?"

Will finished chewing and swallowed before answering.

"Oh, yes. everything is more than satisfactory."

They both took another bite and chewed in silence. Will fidgeted with his fork.

"Thanks for everything. It's very kind of you." He raised his eyes to Hannibal's swiftly, quickly looking away in embarrassment. Hannibal couldn't help but smile.

"that is what friends are for, are they not?"

  
Will gave a tight laugh and gave another swift look to Hannibal, trying to show his appreciation in the quick eye contact. When they finished their meal, Hannibal grabbed their plates.

"I have a television in the living room if you wish to watch."

Will shook his head. "No thanks, Doctor Lecter. I think I'm going to turn in early."

Hannibal inclined his head. "I will be in my room reading. If you need anything, do not be afraid to ask."

Before pushing his way through the kitchen door he looked over his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Will."

"You too." Will replied, backing away from the table.

  
The bed seemed like it went on for ages. He felt extremely small under the sheets. The room was completely dark, the house completely silent. Will felt absolutely exhausted, yet his muscles were tense. He needed to wind down. Will shut his eyes to the darkness and let his mind wander. Images of Jack Crawford surfaced. He wondered if there were any interesting cases he was working on. Will was shocked to find that he was relieved that he was injured. It was a bit like a psychological vacation. No murders, no victims. Just repairing. With Hannibal, nonetheless. It was still strange to think that he was sleeping in Doctor Lecter's house, in his bed. His mind automatically thought of the sexual partners that Hannibal must have taken in this very spot. How often did Hannibal take someone in this bed? Will thought sleepily that it probably wasn't often. Not that he wasn't physically stimulating, but by the taxing nature of his work. When did he even find time to hook up with someone? Will's imagination then shot to an image of Hannibal in this very bed, his lean body exposed on top of the sheets, his long fingers wrapped around his cock. Will felt his own cock twitch. Will wondered how it would feel to have his mouth on Hannibal's engorged member. To trace the delicate veins with his tongue. He was half hard just thinking of the scenario. Will didn't want to masturbate in Doctor Lecter's bed. It seemed, well,  _rude_. But it also seemed ridiculously erotic, to bring himself to orgasm where Hannibal surely had. Will reached under the sheets and slipped his hand into the front of his boxers. He gave himself a few short rubs, bringing himself to full potential. He could feel his cock pulsing with need. Will teased himself by letting go of his shaft, instead running his fingers around the base and gently kneading his balls. What would Hannibal do if Will creeped upstairs and got into bed with him? Would he object? Will's imagination ran through the scenario as he pleasured himself. Hannibal would definitely give a good blowjob, with those smooth lips and quick tongue. Oh, how his hot moist mouth would feel around Will's cock-

  
Will whimpered as he allowed himself to stroke the shaft again. His thigh muscles tightened, his hips wanting to buck up, but the stab wound began to throb. He loosened the muscles and made an effort not to tense them. Will turned his head into the pillow and breathed deeply. The smell of Hannibal filled his head as his hand began to move faster. He could feel his orgasm building. His breathing was uneven and rapid.

Suddenly, three quick knocks came from the door. Will gasped, his hand becoming motionless and his brain freezing. A few seconds passed before a voice floated from the other side of the door.

"Will? I hope I'm not intruding, I need something from the lavatory."

Will quickly bunched the sheets around his erection and tried to calm his breathing.

  
"Sure thing, come in." He managed, his voice sounding tight.

Hannibal stepped into the room, wearing a dark robe. The pale moonlight faintly showed his face.

"Please forgive me." He apologized, heading to the bathroom.

"No, no, it's fine." Will said, trying to mimic a sleepy tone. He flicked on the bedside lamp and forced a yawn. Hannibal opened the bathroom door and went in, emerging a few seconds later with a dental floss container. He shook it quickly to show he had what he was looking for.

"There is none in the guest bathroom, I'm afraid." His steps seemed to briefly falter. Hannibal paused, seeming to scent the air. He looked at Will, his eyes scanning over him. Will blushed and pulled the sheets up higher. Doctor Lecter's head leaned slightly to the side, a sly smile playing over his features. He walked passed the bed and stopped at the doorway. He gave Will a knowing look before bidding him goodnight. The door clicked shut. Will held his breath, listening to the soft footsteps of Doctor Lecter. When the man was out of earshot, Will breathed out deeply. His heart was thundering in his chest. Hannibal knew exactly what Will had been doing. He felt unbearably guilty and ashamed. But how did he know? He couldn't have  _smelled_  his arousal, could he?

Will turned off the light and settled back down. His cock was still achingly hard, but Will was too embarrassed to finish himself off. It eventually began to flag, and Will's panic-filled mind slowly began to drift into the realm of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will learns more about the night of the attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, note the new tag. I had been unsure about whether or not I should kill a certain character, but I decided the story would be far more interesting if I went in the direction I am now currently taking it in. You guys will probably hate me for it. (just don't be too harsh, okay?) There isn't any smut in this chapter, but I'm setting it up so that the next chapter you'll get some action. But I promise that the overall plot will be good. Or at least, I hope so. Thanks for the lovely comments! They've really encouraged me to continue writing. Enjoy.

Will sat up in bed with a sharp gasp. He clutched at the sheets, trying to make himself feel concrete. He gulped down air greedily, his heart pounding in his ears. The scream in his head was blood curdling. It was still reverberated in his mind, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. His gasps became dry sobs. He brought his knees up and rested his head on them as his fear wracked through him. The bedroom door opened silently. A few seconds later the bed dipped under the weight of someone beside him. He turned his head away from Doctor Lecter, embarrassed. Hannibal wrapped his arm loosely over Will's hunched shoulders, drawing him closer. Will let himself be pulled against Doctor Lecter's chest.

"It is all right, Will." Hannibal whispered soothingly, placing a comforting hand on the back of Will's head. They sat in the darkness like that for awhile, Hannibal whispering comforts to Will. Eventually, he began to calm. Hannibal pulled away a bit.

"What was it that you dreamt?"

"I-" Will stopped and steadied his voice."I don't remember. It's already fading. I can only recollect her screaming-"

"Who? Who was screaming, Will?"Hannibal asked.

"I don't remember that either." Will said miserably.

"It is all right, Will. It was only a nightmare."

"But it wasn't!" Will said, putting more force behind his words than he meant to. "It... it was what happened. That night."

Hannibal released Will completely and stood up from the bed.

"But you remember nothing from the dream?"

Will nodded, but remembered that Doctor Lecter couldn't see him in the dark room. "Yes."

Will could hear Hannibal moving towards the door.

"We will discuss this in tomorrow's therapy session. Until then, try to get some sleep, Will."

Will laid back in bed, feeling ridiculously childish at waking up Hannibal in the middle of the night. He felt even more childish thinking that he didn't want Hannibal to leave.

"Wait-" Will said, causing Hannibal to stop at the doorway. "Was there a woman there? At Krettsi's house?"

Hannibal hesitated a moment before answering.

"We will discuss everything tomorrow."

And with that he left. Will could still feel cold panic knotted in his stomach, but eventually he drifted back to sleep.

"We will start with you telling me everything you know of the event."

Will collected his thoughts for a moment, Hannibal sitting patiently across from him. The noonday sun shone through the boldly striped curtains that hung from Doctor Lecter's office windows. Will stared at the swirling dust in the beam of sunlight closest to him.

"I know that Sebastian Krettsi murdered seven girls. He would strip them of their organs, and display them with their ribs spread open, leaving the heart on the lower abdomen." Will's mind flicked through the various crime scenes he had seen, all of the lives that Krettsi had taken. "I know that I went to his house..." Will stopped and thought. What happened? He closed his eyes and tried to remember. The scream he had heard last night floated into his mind. "I know that a woman was screaming. And I know that I was injured. And that I killed Krettsi."

"But you don't recall how it happened?"

Will shook his head. "But the scream, who was it?"

Hannibal stared intently at Will. Will squirmed under Doctor Lecter's firm gaze. Hannibal leaned back in his chair.

"There was no scream, Will."

"So there wasn't a woman there?"

"I never said that." Hannibal paused before continuing. "The woman did not have the ability to scream because she was already dead."

Will placed his hand over his face. So Krettsi had claimed an eighth victim. If only Will had been a little quicker, had figured it out a little _sooner_ -

"Will?" Hannibal said soothingly.

With an effort, Will removed his hand from his face.

"Yeah?" He managed, his voice coming out as a harsh whisper.

"Do you remember who the woman was?"

Will shook his head.

Hannibal leaned forward, his presence commanding Will to look him in the eye. Will managed to bring his gaze up to Doctor Lecter's controlled, cool eyes.

"Krettsi's last victim," Hannibal stated, his voice calm and collected. "was Alana Bloom."

The words didn't register. Alana? Surely not  _his_  Alana. It couldn't be. But could it? No. No, no,  _no_. Will's head was reeling. Suddenly Hannibal's office seemed like it was choking him. The light smell that usually seemed so tantalizing seemed overbearing. He tried to stand up from his chair, forgetting his injury. The pain in his thigh flared as he put weight onto the leg. He fell forward, Hannibal quickly leaving his own chair and deftly catching him.

"No." Will gasped, his whole body limp. Hannibal lowered him down to the carpet. "No." Will repeated, hot tears rising to his eyes.

"I am sorry." Hannibal whispered. He was kneeled down beside Will, watching him protectively.

"She's not dead!" Will sobbed. He ran his hands roughly through his hair. "She's not! She can't be, she's at the academy and...and..." Will put both of his arms over his head, his chest wound stretching and burning, but Will didn't care. His beautiful Alana was  _dead_ , dead because of him.

"My fault, my fault." Will chanted quietly as he cried.

Hannibal grabbed the sides of Will's face and lifted his head so that their eyes met.

"It is not your fault, Will. Do not blame yourself."

Hannibal's thumb stroked Will's cheek affectionately. Will's sparkling, tear stained eyes looked deeply into Hannibal's. Usually such things made his skin crawl, but at that moment, he needed to look, to see if Hannibal truly believed what he was telling him. All he could see was unwavering reassurance.

He leaned his head forward onto Hannibal's shoulder. He cried, pouring out his misery. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will.

"It will all be fine, Will." Hannibal whispered.

Will didn't answer, but in his heart he hoped that Doctor Lecter was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident leads to an impromptu session

Will's wounds were healing quickly. He had just got the stitches removed. He still couldn't walk on the leg, though. It had been a week since he had been staying at Hannibal's home. Everyday, he would get up and shower, have breakfast with Doctor Lecter, then have a therapy session. Hannibal had come to the conclusion that the scream he had heard was just his mind's way of coping with seeing Alana's body. As for Will, he just sat in his chair, listening to Doctor Lecter's questions, occasionally answering. He knew he was shutting Hannibal out, but he couldn't stop it. Everything just seemed mechanical. Eating, sleeping, talking. Just going through the motions because it had to be done. Hannibal noted this, often sitting across from him in silence for a solid hour, watching Will patiently. The nightmare would come to him every night. The same thing happening again and again, nothing remembered upon waking. Everything except for the scream.

  
Will waited in bed until he heard birds singing outside and could see the morning light around the edges of the curtain. Hey scooted himself off the bed into his wheelchair.  
He started the shower and hopped in. His mind felt faded with the lack of sleep. The hot water soothed him, lulling him into a half-wakeful state. When he turned off the water and went to get out of the shower, his foot lost purchase. He instinctively stuck his other leg out, trying to catch his balance, but was instead met with a searing pain from his wound. He toppled out of the tub, stifling a small noise as he hit the ground, his mouth smashing into the sink. Bottles clattered into the tub and onto the floor noisily. Blood dripped onto the stark white floor from Will's bottom lip. He tried to pull himself up with his arms but his chest wound howled at the strain. He laid on the floor, taking deep breaths to collect himself, blood gushing steadily from his swelling lip. A curt knock issued from the door.

  
"Are you all right, Will?"

  
"I'm fine." He called back.

  
He slowly rose up onto his hands and knees. He put the uninjured leg forward and pushed up. The floor was wet from his naked body though, and he slipped again, falling down hard, sending a few bottles skittering across the floor.

  
"I'm coming in." Hannibal called.

  
Will looked around for something to cover himself with, but the towels were too far away. He cupped his flaccid cock with his hands, thinking how pathetic he must look right now. Doctor Lecter opened the door. He saw the blood spatters on the floor. He went to Will and leaned down and put his strong hand under Will's chin, lifting it up to inspect the damage. Will blushed. He was sitting naked on the bathroom floor, covered in blood, helpless and weak. Hannibal's thumb came up and touched Will's lip tentatively. He pulled his hand away and looked at the smear of blood on the pad of his thumb. He seemed mesmerized by it. Will's cock gave an involuntary twitch. After a few seconds, Doctor Lecter pulled his eyes away from the blood and stood up. He held out a hand to Will. Will shifted himself in his hands, trying to cup everything in one, and lifted his arm up so Hannibal could take it. With a strong tug, Will was balancing on his good leg. Hannibal noted this as he retrieved a towel, which Will quickly tied around his waist.  
"We must start working your injured muscles."

  
Hannibal laid one of his hands on Will's back and Will did the same with Hannibal, hopping towards his chair. But Hannibal gently guided him away from the chair, instead sitting him down on the thick lip of the tub.

  
"Right now?" Will asked, blood still trickling from his lip.

  
"Now is as good time as any." Hannibal replied simply.

  
He kneeled down in front of Will. Blood pulsed to Will's cock at the sight. Oh, how embarrassing. Hannibal pulled the towel to the side so that Will's injured leg was exposed. Will grabbed the loose fabric that had been covering his leg and pulled it onto his crotch, hoping to mask his half hard-on.

  
"I need you to spread your legs, Will." Hannibal said evenly.

  
Will complied shakily.

  
Hannibal came forward a little and placed his hand gently on the angry pink slash on Will's inner thigh. The touch sent an involuntary shiver up Will's spine. Hannibal ran his hand up a little further, resting where the thigh meets the groin. Will's dark pubes, still wet from the shower, could be seen from the side of the towel. Hannibal applied pressure with two if his fingers. The healing muscle ached. Hannibal continued with the small firm presses, trailing them up and down his pale warm thigh. Will was making a conscious effort not to make any noise. His cock was completely hard now. Will tried to subtly cover it with his hands over the towel. Doctor Lecter placed his free hand on the outer part of Will's thigh, steadying it so he could rub his long skillful fingers harder. He was using all of his fingers now, working in small circles, massaging the tight muscle. The muscle burned deeply, but it felt good. Will sighed ast the sensation. Hannibal's eyes flicked up to him, gauging Will's reactions.

  
"You cannot go about with so much tension, Will. You must learn to relax." His fingers worked around the scar slowly. "There are many simple things you can do to avoid so much stress on your mind and your body."

  
"For example?"

  
Hannibal got closer to the gash, pressing harder, a sweet pain blossoming under his finger tips.

  
"Some find yoga to be beneficial. Others find mundane things that help, such as gardening or boxing."

  
Will snorted. "Do you really see me doing any of those things?"

  
Hannibal's lips lifted in a light smile. "There is one universal remedy."

  
Hannibal's hand whispered up Will's inner thigh. He lightly brushed away Will's hands, replacing them firmly with one of his own. Will gasped. Hannibal stroked his cock through the cotton towel, slowly, watching Will with dark, hungry eyes. Will turned his head away as he moaned wantonly. Hannibal pushed the towel aside so that Will's cock was in full view. A pink blush was rising to Will's cheeks. He continued to look to the side, seeming embarrassed. Hannibal placed his hand on Will's cock, staring intently at the delicate veins that laced the cream skin. He wrapped his hand around Will and stroked him slowly. Will was taking in short, shallow breaths.

  
"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Will." Hannibal soothed, twisting his hand as he brought it up to the rosy head. "The human body is a beautiful thing. Sex is natural. And wonderful. And it will help with your healing process."

  
Will turned his head so that he was watching Hannibal's hand work his cock. A drop of blood fell from his chin and landed on Hannibal's hand. His hand stopped moving. Doctor Lecter leaned forward. His pink tongue swept over the small red drop. Will could feel Hannibal's hot breath whisper over his engorged cock. He made a small pleading noise in the back of his throat. Hannibal brought himself up and licked the blood from Will's chin. His hand began to move on Will again, the pressure of his fist a little tighter. Hannibal's velvet tongue licked up to Will's busted lip. His tongue gently caressed the fresh cut, moving around the bruised flesh and tasting Will's vitality. Will's eyes fluttered closed. His hands gripped the porcelain tub tightly, his knuckles white with the strain. He moaned again as Hannibal gently scraped his teeth against the bleeding cut.

  
Hannibal's hand set a quicker pace. He licked at the cut again before wrapping his lips lightly around it, sucking gently. Hot blood pulsed into his eager mouth. Will could feel his orgasm building. He rocked his hips into Hannibal's hand. Doctor Lecter moved his hand faster, knowing Will was close.

  
A few rough strokes later, Will's balls tightened, and he was spilling his come onto Hannibal's strong hand. He made a keening noise as he came, a noise that sounded desperate and broken. Hannibal's hand milked Will of every last drop. He released Will's lip and sat back. Will hunched forward, looking spent. Hannibal grabbed Will's towel and cleaned his hand. Will looked up at him through his lashes, looking like a dog who is expecting a scolding from it's master. But Hannibal smiled at him, his lips stained with blood.  
"I think this was a productive session." He stated, helping Will from the edge of the tub and sitting him in his wheelchair.

  
"Now if you do not mind, Will," Hannibal said, surveying the blood, water, and semen on the floor, "I have a bit of cleaning to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his first good night's sleep in ages, Will feels brave enough to make a move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! The story is going to be wrapping up in a few chapters. Thanks for the lovely comments as always! They help motivate me whenever I am being lazy or I am having difficulty writing. I hope you guys enjoy!

He could see Krettsi's house. It loomed darkly on the edge of the woods. He floated quietly to the side window, where the kitchen lights were partially illuminating the grass outside. Krettsi had his back to him. His shoulders were moving animatedly. The scene melted into Krettsi's living room. There was screaming. It filled his head, it raked across his nerves, causing his hands to shake. He clenched them tight, trying to stop the tremble. His fists were wet and slippery. He lifted them and saw that they were painted red. The screaming wouldn't stop.

  
He called out weakly in his sleep, the sound of his own strangled voice rousing him. He sat up, drenched in sweat. His ragged breathing filled the dark room. A hand fell firmly on his shoulder. He jumped, a small terrified noise escaping him.

"It is all right, Will." Hannibal soothed.

"What are you doing in my room?" Will asked, his voice shaking.

Will could make out the faint shape of Hannibal sitting on the edge of the bed. The dark shape tilted it's head a fraction to the side.

"I believe you have forgotten who's room this is." Hannibal said coolly.

Will shook his head. "I- I...of course. Sorry. You just startled me, that's all."

"It's quite fine. I was in the living room reading when I heard you having a nightmare. I came in to make sure you were all right."

"Thanks" Will stammered, his breath still coming a little too fast. He swallowed and repeated.

"Thanks." His voice was more under control now. Just another nightmare. It meant nothing. He could feel Doctor Lecter staring at him in the darkness.

"I will be sleeping in here tonight."

The bluntness of Hannibal took Will by surprise.

"I don't think that's necessary." Will managed, his heart skipping a beat.

"Well I am fairly certain it is." Hannibal replied. "When is the last time you have gotten a good night's sleep?"

Will gave a tight laugh.

"Months.... _years_."

Hannibal was silent for a moment.

"It has been proven that sleeping with a partner can be beneficial to one's health."

Will wrung his hands nervously.

"I don't feel comfortable with this."

Hannibal shifted on the bed. "Why is that?"

Will hesitated before answering.

"I sweat when I sleep." His voice thin with embarrassment.

"That is no problem." replied Doctor Lecter, having an air about him that said the matter was settled. He stood up. "I must prepare for bed. I will return shortly." And with that he left.

Will sat in bed, his heart hammering, his hands trembling. Of course he was embarrassed about his sweating problem, but there were a myriad of other reasons why the idea made him queasy. Hannibal was going to be sleeping in bed with him? The handjob had been a release that Will had needed, but it had been oddly impersonal. Sleeping in the same bed with someone, though not sexual was extremely personal.

"Shit." Will whispered under his breath, running his hand through his damp hair. He scooted over to the far edge of the bed and laid back down. His mind was running through jumbled, panicked thoughts. What if he had a sexual dream? What if he had another nightmare? He would have to try his hardest not to be verbal or to move excessively while sleeping. But how do you control that? And what if he hogged the blankets? He had never shared a bed with someone before. How was he supposed to get any sleep when he knew that Hannibal was right next to him?

Will fought nervously with his thoughts as he waited. Doctor Lecter entered a few short minutes later and quietly slid under the sheets. The bed shifted as Hannibal settled in. Will tried to steady his breathing in the silence. The side of his nose started to itch but he was afraid of moving. Time went sluggishly by. Hannibal eventually broke the silence.  

"Your breathing is irregular. You are still tense."

Will felt the bed move as Hannibal adjusted himself, moving closer.

"Do I make you that uncomfortable, Will?"

"No." Will whispered. It was so quiet in the house, talking in anything over a whisper seemed deafening. "I'm just nervous. I've never shared a bed with someone."

"Is that so?" Hannibal replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Well I feel much less offended now."

Will blinked in the darkness. "Did I offend you?"

"You are at the very edge of the mattress. I will not lie, I at first took it as a personal insult."

"S- Sorry. I'll just, um." Will hesitated before scooting closer to the center of the bed. He settled in, still on his back, about half a foot away from Doctor Lecter.

"Better?" He whispered.

"Almost."

Hannibal closed the space between them, resting his arm lightly on Will's stomach. His leg came up so that his calf was pressed against Will's own leg. Will tensed involuntarily.

"Relax, Will. The whole purpose of this is for you to relax.

" Will took a shaky breath and let his muscles loosen. He could feel Hannibal's breath fluttering gently on the side of his cheek. Will suddenly became self conscious about his heart rate. Surely Hannibal could hear it beating so quickly? Hannibal sighed and moved his head close to Will's ear.

"How do you feel right now?"

Will thought for a moment.

"I feel...safe."

Hannibal's breath was in his ear, on his neck. The sensation was sensual, and oddly soothing. Will could feel his mind start to wander. The light weight of Hannibal's arm, the body heat of another person, just the sheer feeling of not being alone... Will started to drift off to sleep. Hannibal's lips brushed against his jaw. Will smiled. He thought hazily how it was nice to smile. Smiling was something that never came easy to him. But at that moment, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

 

He awoke to the sound of running water in the kitchen. He listened to Hannibal going about breakfast for a few minutes, waiting for his heart to calm. His dream had been a vivid one. But for once, in a very long time, it hadn't been a nightmare. Quite the opposite, in fact. Will lazily replayed the dream in his head, looking blankly up at the ceiling. Hannibal had been kissing him everywhere, his hands roaming over Will. Will had been rubbing Hannibal's erection through his slacks. The dream had been delicious and hot, and most importantly, Will didn't wake up a single time during the night.

Will sat up, noting sleepily that he had morning wood. He would have to take care of that. But his mind couldn't help but picture having Hannibal take care of it for him. He thought suddenly that maybe Hannibal  _would_  take care of it for him. Hannibal was all about relieving Will's stress, right? Will daydreamed about walking into the kitchen and just kissing Hannibal, driving their hips together. All just fantasies, of course. Will would never make an advance on Doctor Lecter. They were just thoughts that he knew he was too cowardly to go through with. He went into the restroom to brush his teeth. He managed to make it there without his wheelchair, much to his delight. Will still couldn't put a lot of weight on the leg, but walking was possible, at least for short distances. After splashing a bit of water on his face, he felt more calm, his sexual urges cooling down.

  
He hobbled into the kitchen, taking a stool. Hannibal stood behind the counter, whisking eggs in a clear bowl.

"You did not need your wheelchair." He commented, his blue robe-sleeves rolled up, showing his tanned forearms. Will couldn't help but watch the muscles dance as he stirred.

"I'm recovering very well,, thanks to you."

Hannibal looked up and gave him a small smile. Will watched as Hannibal went about preparing breakfast. Will watched too closely perhaps, his mind still remembering his dream all too clearly. He didn't know why, maybe it was because Hannibal had been so good to him, or maybe it was from the good night's sleep, or both, but Will found himself getting up from his stool and making his way around the counter. Hannibal watched, interest flickering in his eyes. Will felt numb with shock as he turned Doctor Lecter around gently, by his shoulder. _He was really going to do it._  Will softly placed his hand on Doctor Lecter's thigh, quickly moving it to his cock.

"Will," Hannibal said, sounding slightly shocked. Will refused to let his nerves get to him. He caressed it lightly, feeling it stiffen in the soft material of his pajama bottoms. Hannibal had room to pull away if he wished, but he did not. He stared down at Will's hand, the shock gone from his face, replaced by a blazing interest.

Will got to his knees slowly, fighting the impulse to look at Hannibal's expression. Hannibal leaned back against he counter. Will took this as a sign of encouragement. He pulled Hannibal's waistband down, revealing his long, thick cock. It looked elegant and strong, just like Hannibal. Will touched the rosy tip gently. This earned an appreciative sigh from Hannibal.

Will had never sucked someone off. He licked the slit slowly, curious at the clean, slightly spicy taste of Hannibal's cock. He wrapped a hand loosely on the shaft. Will could feel Hannibal pulse warmly in his palm. Will wrapped his lips gingerly around the head, slowly sliding down the shaft. Will couldn't fit much in, for fear of gagging himself. He sucked softly, hollowing out his cheeks. Hannibal brought one of his hands to Will's messy loose curls, gently entangling itself and guiding Will down and back up.

Will's own cock was hard as a rock. He reached into his pants and grabbed himself. When Will would go down, he would stroke himself to his tip, going slowly back to the base as he pulled himself back to the head of Hannibal's cock. Will sucked harder as he bobbed, slowly willing himself to take a little more at a time.

He chanced a look up at Hannibal. He was watching Will with a look of pure lust, his pupils consuming his irises. Will moaned around his mouthful at the sight. His tongue writhed along Hannibal's cock as he brought himself up and back down.

Hannibal's breath was speeding up, becoming more shallow. Will knew Hannibal was about to come. He slid most of Hannibal's cock out of his mouth, leaving only the head. He sucked as hard as he could, using his free hand to stroke Hannibal's shaft hard and fast. Hannibal gave a small moan as his hot cum began to run down Will's throat. Will swallowed eagerly, wanting to take every last drop that Hannibal spilled.

Will lasted one more stroke before coming as well.

Hannibal sighed when he had finally been milked completely. His hand ran through Will's hair affectionately. Will could feel his cheeks burning. He felt shaky from his frazzled nerves.

He stood up unsteadily, refusing to meet Hannibal's gaze. Hannibal planted a quick kiss on Will's cheek.

"Take a seat, breakfast is almost ready."

Will could hear the smile in his voice, and couldn't help but smile a little too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will broaches the subject of going home.

Will had never felt better. He was smiling, laughing,  _sleeping_. Hannibal had truly made him better over the past few weeks. Hannibal and he had spent a lot of time together, whether they were reading on the couch, Will snuggled comfortably at his side, or visiting the opera (Hannibal's idea, and he had been right, Will did enjoy himself.) Hannibal would help stretch Will's wounded muscle, which Will could now fully walk on, though he limped. Sometimes Will would find himself in such a state of bliss that he would pull Hannibal into a heated kiss. Hannibal would always comply when Will brought their lips together, but he always kept it slow, Never losing his cool preciseness. Every night Hannibal would wrap his strong arm around Will, and Will would sleep deeply, not a single nightmare surfacing. It was just what Will's tired mind had needed.

But now that he felt better, both physically and mentally, he couldn't help but start thinking of Jack Crawford. There were always cases to be worked on, always somewhere for Will to help. And his dogs. Hannibal had driven him to his house twice a week so he could see them, but it still pained him to be away from his friends. So Will decided that it was time to broach the subject of returning home. He found Hannibal in his study, working on one of his drawings. Will didn't want to intrude, so he knocked lightly on the open door. Hannibal looked up from his paper.

"Come in, Will." He set his pencil down neatly beside the edge of his drawing.

Will took a few steps into the room. Hannibal watched him with sparkling interest. He leaned back in his chair and folded his hands neatly in his lap waiting patiently for Will to speak. Will swallowed, suddenly becoming nervous. He decided to not beat around the bushes and just get it out.

"I think it's time for me to go home.

" Hannibal's showed no outward reaction. Will stood uncomfortably under his steady gaze. Hannibal sighed.

"Has something happened that must make you leave?" He asked levelly.

"Well, no." Will said, feeling guilty for no apparent reason.

"Have I done something to make your stay unsatisfactory?"

"No, no! It's nothing like that!" Will said quickly. "It's just I can't hide away here forever. I need to start applying myself again." Will wrung his hands. "It's people like me that can help take down people like Krettsi."

The corner of Hannibal's lips twitched up slightly.

"You are right, Will." He rose up from his chair. "You have made a remarkable recovery." Hannibal motioned to Will. Will stepped closer to Hannibal, so he was in front of the man. "I cannot, in good conscience, keep you here with me any longer."

Hannibal cupped the back of Will's neck with his hand, his thumb lightly stroking Will's cheek. Will's eyes fluttered closed. Hannibal's eyes roamed over his calm face. He lightly kissed Will's eyelids, then brushed his lips against Will's. Will parted his lips, allowing Hannibal to explore his mouth with his warm velvet tongue.

Hannibal pulled him closer, so their bodies were pressed together. Will was already hard. Hannibal's hand roamed Will's back, occasionally coming up and lovingly petting his hair. Hannibal was in control, he was always in control.

Will decided to be a little adventurous. He caught Hannibal's bottom lip in his teeth and bit down softly. Hannibal made a small surprised noise. He pulled away and looked Will in the eye. Will looked back, feeling a little embarrassed but maintaining eye contact.

Hannibal's eyes suddenly blazed with a hungry passion. He slammed their mouths back together, his hand gripping Will's hair tightly. The kiss was vicious and hard. Will pulled away, gasping. Hannibal wrenched Will's head to the side, exposing his neck. He bit down roughly, his tongue gliding over the flesh. Will moaned and grinded his erection into Hannibal. Doctor Lecter was always so calm, controlled, never losing himself completely to pleasure. Today, the man whose mouth was on his neck seemed like a desperate animal, whose hands needed more to touch, mouth needed more to bruise, his whole being needed _more_.

Hannibal's mouth left Will. He made Will step back so he could grab ahold of Will's plaid shirt. He ripped it open, the buttons scattering. Will shook it off, letting it fall to the floor. Hannibal reached down and unfastened Will's pants. He pushed them down roughly. Will stepped out of them, kicking off his shoes simultaneously. He was left completely naked, his cock stiff in front of him. Hannibal's eyes roamed hungrily over Will's form, drinking him in.

He turned suddenly and with one fluid motion, knocked everything on his desk to the ground. He grabbed Will's forearm and led him to the edge of his desk. He grabbed the back of Will's neck and forced him forward, so he was bent over, his cheek against the cool polished wood. Hannibal was going to take him. The thought would usually cause Will to panic, but at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to have Hannibal in him, to have Hannibal own him.

Hannibal squeezed one of Will's cheeks. Will moaned softly. Hannibal opened his desk drawer and pulled out a small tube of lubricant. He screwed off the top. A few seconds later Will could feel a slick finger teasing his entrance. With no sudden warning, the finger slid in halfway, to the knuckle. The feeling was foreign but not unwelcome.

The finger pistoned in and out, until another finger was added. Hannibal stretched Will quickly and effectively, scissoring his fingers and eventually adding a third. Will's breathing was labored.

"Please." He managed in a weak voice.

"Please Hannibal..."

Hannibal's fingers slipped out of him, leaving him feeling empty and wanting more. He heard the jingle of Hannibal's belt as it was unfastened. Will felt something warm press at his entrance. The head pushed in, causing Will to gasp.

Hannibal stopped and ran his hand over Will's back. He pressed forward, sliding in inch by inch, keeping his hand on Will, until he was completely sheathed. He pulled out slowly until only his head was in before pushing back in.

Hannibal brushed against the spot that caused electricity to spread through Will's body. Will gasped and pushed himself into Hannibal. He responded by grabbing Will's hips and setting a firm pace, making sure to hit the same spot every time. Will's cock rubbed against the side of Hannibal's desk as his body rocked with Hannibal's thrusts.

Hannibal leaned over, the cool material of his shirt brushing against Will's heated back. Hannibal brushed kisses on his shoulder blades. Will began making small noises, pushing his ass further onto Hannibal's cock.

Hannibal straightened back up, his fingers digging into the flesh of Will's hips, his thrusts becoming harder. Will began punctuating every rough thrust with a soft moan. Soon his moans became a desperate keening.

He could feel his muscles tensing. A deep heat was rising in him. His thoughts spun crazily, but one word was echoed throughout his whole being:  _Hannibal._  It was repeated again and again in his mind, as a sentiment, as a plea, as way to express everything he could ever hope to convey.

_Hannibal, Hannibal,_

"Hannibal-"

His balls tightened as he came, his ejaculate running down the side of the desk. His muscles clenched around Hannibal's cock, making his already tight entrance tighter. Hannibal thrusted in harder, soon following Will.

Will's legs felt weak. He could feel some of Hannibal's hot cum slide down his thighs. They were both breathing hard, staying in the same position, coming down from their orgasm.

Hannibal's softening cock slid out of him. He could hear Hannibal fastening his pants. Will stood up and grabbed his own pants, pulling them up and fastening them. He picked his shirt up.

Hannibal walked around his desk, stepping carefully over the papers that littered the floor. He sat down and folded his hands neatly in his lap.

"Have you prepared your things?" He asked, everything about him seeming casual. The only thing that gave away the appearance was his slightly messy hair tumbling into his face and the light sheen of sweat. God, he looked good.

Will nodded.

Hannibal adjusted himself in his chair, making himself more comfortable. "We shall leave within the hour."

Will nodded again. He left the room.

The car ride was silent. Will had showered and changed into clean clothes. Hannibal's hair was neat and undisturbed. The incident seemed as if it never happened. When Hannibal pulled up at Will's house, he helped Will carry his belongings into his bedroom. Will's dogs were barking happily, their tails wagging enthusiastically. When everything was unloaded, Hannibal inclined his head towards Will and left the house without a word. Will listened as Hannibal started his car and drove away.

He sat down on his couch. His dogs gathered around him, staring at him with adoration. Will's hand wandered up to his neck, the place where Hannibal had bitten down. It was sore, a dark bruise blossoming.

It felt good to be home, but at the same time, he felt more alone than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this just about does it for this story! There's one more chapter to go. It'll go over what really happened at Krettsi's house. (surely some of you thought the whole situation seemed a little odd?) But as for Will and Hannibal's adventure, I'm afraid it's over. I really hope you all had as much fun reading it as I did writing it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual events at Krettsi's house

Half an hour had passed. Hannibal was still in the exact position he had been when he first turned his car off and settled in to watch where the main road met with Will's. If Hannibal Lecter was anything, he was patient. The sky was almost completely dark now, the moon full and ripe in the sky. Perfect. Everything was just perfect. Hannibal allowed himself a small smile as he thought of the oddly vacant look Will's face took on when Hannibal had casually slipped in the fact that Alana had been seeing some architect. Hannibal had made sure to say Sebastian Krettsi's name twice in the brief conversation, hoping Will would remember it. Will had left their session with the same glazed expression still on his face. Hannibal had watched the clock, waiting for fifteen minutes to pass. When the minute hand finally crept to the intended place, he had grabbed his coat and his keys. He had driven slowly, heading in the direction of Will's house, making sure not to rush. But instead of going down Will's long twisting driveway, he parked at the local gas station, his car facing towards the road. Hannibal could see where the road split into the small road leading to Will's. If he were to leave his house, Hannibal would see.

Hannibal could feel the familiar rolling waves of anticipation and excitement coursing through him. Just like when he was on a hunt. But this time, he wouldn't be hunting. He would be observing. Would Will confront Krettsi? He was easy enough to locate. With such an exotic name he was the only listing in the phone book. He had decided that he would wait for two hours. If Will hadn't decided to find Krettsi by then, he probably wasn't going to bother with the man. But Hannibal had a hunch that Will wasn't going to stay idle.

  
And just as the first full hour had almost gone, Hannibal saw headlights coming from Will's drive. Hannibal smiled in the dark.  _That's a good boy, Will._

  
He followed close behind, making sure to keep at least two cars between him and Will on the highway. When they turned off, he went a different direction, already knowing where Krettsi's house was. No need to alert Will to his presence.

When he got to the long wooded drive, he switched off his headlights. His eyes quickly adjusted to the moonlight. He crawled his car ahead slowly until Krettsi's house loomed ahead of him. Will's car was parked conspicuously in the front, right next to a large bmw and-

  
"Well this is interesting." Hannibal said quietly, his voice full of good humor.

He stopped and turned his car off. He walked to the other car in the driveway. It's dark paint was partially missing along the bottom of the driver's door. A careless driver had pulled out of a parking lot without noticing the car driving past. And the person who was hit hadn't had the time to get the small dent fixed and the paint job retouched, though she would occasionally make a comment on needing to get it done. The presence of Alana was unexpected, but Hannibal was good at taking things in stride. Oh, this confrontation would certainly be interesting. 

A square of bright light was stretched across the side lawn. Will stood in the light, His face illuminated. From his position, Hannibal could not see what Will was watching so intently. His face was set, the vacant look still present in his eyes. Will turned from the window and went back to the front of the house. Hannibal moved closer to Alana's car, casting himself in complete shadow, though in Will's state, he doubted if he would have been seen anyways.

Will tried the front door and found it open. He stepped into the foyer, out of Hannibal's view. Hannibal cocked his head to the side, listening carefully. He heard nothing but the buzzing of insects in the woods and the beating of his own heart for about twenty seconds.

A surprised shout.

A woman's muffled voice, perhaps trying to reason with Will.

Then a single gunshot.

The woods went silent. Everything was deathly silent. A scream pierced the air. A woman's scream that continued and seemed to never end.

Hannibal decided it was time to step in. He walked onto the porch, pulling a small glass bottle and a rag from his coat pocket. He quickly doused the rag with the bottle's contents and entered the house.

Will stood in the living room, facing away from Hannibal. His gun was on the ground, his blood flecked hands shaking in front of him. Krettsi was laying nearby, his eyes wide and empty. A small dark hole sat neatly between his eyebrows, a steady flow of blood seeping out. Alana stood in the kitchen doorway, splatters of blood and bits of grey flecks covering her face and dress. Her mouth was still open from her scream, but no sound came out now. Hannibal quietly walked up behind Will and placed the rag firmly over his mouth and nose. Will seemed too shocked to react. He felt Will stiffen in his grasp, then slowly start to loosen. Hannibal gently lowered him to the ground. Alana still stood in the doorway, hot tears running down her cheeks, her mouth still open. She seemed unable to comprehend what was happening.

Hannibal stepped over Krettsi's body and gently guided Alana into the kitchen. She went willingly, small choked noises coming from her mouth.

"It is all right, doctor Bloom." Hannibal soothed. He guided her over to a stool.

"I-I just." She said, her voice a hoarse whisper.

He shushed her gently and turned his back to her. He began opening drawers until he found what he needed.

He kept his back toward her as he moved around the kitchen. He walked until he was behind Alana. He brought the knife to her throat, and with one swift movement slid the steel blade across the smooth flesh of her neck. Her head slumped forward. He used his free hand to lovingly pet her dark hair. The blood soon made a small puddle below her. He let her slump over on the counter. Hannibal shrugged off his coat and rolled up his sleeves. He would have to work quickly.

* * *

 

  
He heard a faint moan from the living room. Hannibal looked at the clock on the stove. Perfect timing.

He quickly washed his hands in the sink, and grabbed the rag and bottle again. He doused a small amount onto the rag and went into the living room. Will's eyelids were fluttering, but not opening just yet. Hannibal quickly stepped over Krettsi's coagulating blood and leaned down to place the rag gently over the man's mouth again.

He pulled it away after a few seconds. Will's eyes weren't fluttering anymore. His breathing was calm and even. Hannibal couldn't help but brush a few curls from Will's forehead and smile fondly.

He returned briefly to the kitchen, grabbing the knife that was slick with Alana's blood. He paused briefly to admire his handiwork that now laid splayed on the marble counter. He was disappointed that he would have to give up this particular macabre display, now that the "killer" was dead. He sighed and went back to Will.

He regretted having to hurt Will, but it had to be done. He pressed the knife into Will's chest, only allowing it to sink in a half an inch. Will's eyes shot open but did not focus on anything. He made a choked sound of pain as Hannibal removed the knife. Will's hand groggily reached for his chest as his eyes began to flutter closed. Hannibal pulled Will's legs apart. He aimed for the gracilis muscle, letting the knife sink in three inches. Will screamed. Hannibal made small comforting noises, even though he knew they wouldn't reach Will in his pain infused and drug addled mind.

He wiped the handle of the knife and placed it in Krettsi's hand, letting it fall from his loose grasp. Hannibal then reached into Will's pocket and pulled out his phone, dialing 911. He placed the phone near Will, and left soundlessly.

He got in his car and drove casually away. He didn't start to hear police sirens until he was well away from the house. He pulled over as they sped by, blue and red lights flashing in the darkness. When they were well behind him, he pulled back onto the road and continued home.


End file.
